


Fate/OMORI - Strange Resurrection

by EphemeralIllusion



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Childhood Trauma, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hero is a Magus, Hurt/Comfort, It'll be there I promise, Mari was a Magus, Multi, Omori Crossover With Nasuverse/Fate, Post-Canon, Sunny Ends Up Paralysed From The Knees Down, Sunny Is A Magus, Sunny Makes Bad Decisions, Sunny Resurrects Mari as a Heroic Spirit, Takes Place After the Good Ending, The healing of the heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EphemeralIllusion/pseuds/EphemeralIllusion
Summary: [CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR OMORI]Crossover AU: Inspired by Today's Meal For The Emiya FamilySunny and Mari belonged to a family of Mages.Mari taught Hero he had the aptitude.But after everything happened...even with forgiveness...Sunny would try to bring his sister back.No matter what. Even if it would cost him dearly.And some wishes should be left unanswered.Post-Good Ending FicWhere Sunny Is A Magus and Tries to bring his sister back to life as a Heroic Spirit.ON HIATUS, Don't expect a continuation any time soon.
Relationships: Hero/Mari (OMORI)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Fate/OMORI - Strange Resurrection

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to JaeX from the Omori Discord for proofreading and beta'ing this first chapter for me. I'm rusty as hell when it comes to this kind of thing and I was surprised how many grammatical errors I made initially. Plus he helped make some sentences flow better. This all started cus I joked about Fate/Stay Night and Fate/Zero crossing over with Omori and us in the Omori Discord talking about who would be who in a theoretical Grail War. I went a different route in this, inspired more by the fluff that was Today's Meal for the Emiya Family, but wanting a little bit of angst at first before it gets better.

Of all the secrets kept during those four years, there was another that had been kept - one that would probably stay with him to his grave.

Sunny was a Mage. Not just him, but Mari as well.

Hero too, since Mari taught him what she knew. He had the aptitude despite not belonging to a family bloodline - a rarity, but not an unwelcome one.

After all, they had lived a quiet life among normal folk. Non-mages. Their mother said that no one could know that we were mages, but he thought it was more their mother trying to get away from the expectations of mage society.

To seek the Root. To awaken True Magic.

The Grail Wars were over with, with the Grail having been destroyed for good in the last one, purged of its vile corruption.

But even if the Grail was gone, the groundwork behind it still existed. The massive mana font that it was, still existed.

Their family Magecraft was related to music. It was not a practical form of magecraft like others of the more renowned mage families, but it was enough for what was to come.

It was fitting that Mari and later Sunny had become musicians because it made it easier for what was to come.

For Sunny’s family, ritual magecraft was their forte. With music, they could weave the mana of the world - convince the will of the world, Gaia, to aid them with a sufficient enough performance. Enough, hopefully, that the awareness of the Earth would consent to their actions.

It hadn’t been hard for Sunny to find his maternal great-grandfather’s notes: the music scores he had left behind. They held the foundational theory behind what he intended to do now.

The timing couldn’t be any better. His mother was out today, busy shopping for a few new things for their new single story home. Now was his chance. He would make this right.

Of course, she probably was going to be cross with him with what he was planning. Not only did his mother wash her hands of magecraft, but what he was doing was reckless and risky. Still, he had faith. There had to be a reason why his mother had kept her grandfather’s mementos... right?

Among the small chest that had contained some of great-grandfather’s notes had been a few items - namely, a letter saying that the items contained within the chest were to be used to grant a wish. However, one stood out among the rest. It was a piano score.

A ritual spell in music form. What seemed like a piece of art was actually a spell that could be applied to a ritual to harness the strengths of their family’s ancestral craft. Everything in this chest was meant to be used for a singular ritual to embody the caster’s wish.

Setting things up took a bit of time. Custom-made so many years ago, it was probably one of a kind. Whether it was by the request by their great-grandfather or made by his hands, he didn’t know. Maybe that’s why their mother had kept it despite all the bad memories. But that wasn’t important right now - all that mattered was that it was enchanted and would help with the ritual.

Now that he was here, he wondered why his mother had never tried this before. Was it impossible? Was he breaking the rules? Did she not know enough about magecraft to teach him and his sister more than what she knew?

Then again, she had stopped teaching him after the accident. Maybe the magecraft was just a reminder of what she - what _they_ lost. If that were the case, he couldn’t blame her.

Sunny sat down on the piano bench, setting the mana-rich piano score on the built-in stand and breathed in.

Breathe in. Breathe out. His magic circuits were still functioning. In fact, had grown over the years. On some level, Headspace was more than what it should have been - an escape. But Sunny had been a magus, so even his dreams weren’t safe from magic’s touch.

His dreamscape - Headspace - was still there, but it was different. Going there was harder now. Maybe it was because he was growing up?

...He still felt like a small child - the baby of the group. His fingers rested against the keys as he tested them gently. Another breath.

He had never really noticed it before, but the keys of the piano buzzed with the feeling of mana.

Was the piano now becoming magically active now that he had set up everything needed for the ritual? Or had the mana always been there?

Sunny looked down at the floor and around himself, at the chalk he had used to draw the ritual circle and the standing candles made of ancient tallow. They stood there unlit, but they thrummed with mana, resonating with every stroke of the keys.

It was now or never.

Sunny closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he shuddered. He began to recall all the memories of his sister that he could remember. All the good ones. All the bad ones. Everything.

He thought of Hero - the one who suffered a lie for four years. Now he had to deal with the truth.. He would make this right.

He thought of Kel., who, despite everything, still was as chipper as he usually was. Sunny had a feeling Kel was just keeping a happy face for those around him.. He would make this right.

He thought of Aubrey - the one who had lost the one group - the _only group_ \- of friends at the worst time. Aubrey, who had become a leader of a gang and became resentful because of _what he did._ He would make this right.

Because even if she, Kel and Hero were getting along again, it would not erase his crime. He doubted they truly forgave him. Or, maybe they did. Maybe he didn’t want to believe they would forgive him so easily.

Maybe he wanted to be punished…

His body shook as he breathed in yet again.

He had to PERSIST.

He could do this.

This one gift he could give to everyone.

His one wish to make things right.

And so he played. The melody mixed together with the mana in the air as music filled the atmosphere

It felt... weird. It wasn’t like playing violin and he had never played the piano seriously before. There was an extra line where normally there was only one..

He wasn’t used to this. He hadn’t used magecraft in years, not since he was a kid, and yet...

He kept playing. In his mind were thoughts of his friends, thoughts of his family… thoughts of his sister.

His fingers flew across the keys as he listened to the melody he was playing

It sounded so _sad_ for a ritual song. His vision blurred, but he continued to play, unknowing of the chalk glyph under him starting to glow.

Then, something dripped against the keys. Was... was he crying? And yet, he kept on playing.

It was draining, on multiple levels.

Emotional.

Physical.

Psychological.

Soon enough, he was struggling. Each note felt like his fingers were slowly turning to lead, as his mana was taken away from him.. But he couldn’t stop now - he wouldn’t.

He remembered Omori. The one who kept him “safe” all these years..., Was Omori trying to stop him from doing what he had planned to do? Was this what Omori had stood in his way for? Probably not, but Sunny had only just started therapy. Putting names to his issues and talking them through with someone else, it was hard not to over-analyse everything that’s said or done.

It was especially hard not to when it came to his own almost non-existent psyche.

He kept playing, despite the ever increasing resistance from the keys. He could hear his struggle through the piano, each key press more firm, more intense. It was like the piano itself was struggling to hold together.

But he can’t stop.

It was do or die trying and Sunny was certain of one thing.

He wasn’t going to die any time soon.

Not until he made things right again..

And so, Sunny ENDURED.

Then, pain.

===

The will of the world was watching this small, helpless boy, crying for a sister he had lost.

He was playing a song that thrummed throughout its awareness.

The Holy Grail was gone.

This attempt was doomed to fail.

And yet the boy kept playing. Even as he drew to a close, he started anew.

He would burn himself out if he kept going.

Gaia was not Alaya, but even it could feel the emotion - the _desire_ this human boy was expressing.

His desire to bring his sister back as the hero he saw her as.

But Mari hadn’t done enough to be considered a Heroic Spirit - not even close.

She was too unknown. Her heroics were localised to her hometown.

However, the effect her death had on people was strong - that much was known through the music Sunny was playing.

Ah… the boy’s guilt; the untimely death of his sister. Both were caused by his own hand.

The hell the boy had put himself through for 4 years, as well as the trauma of the blonde boy who kept the secret...

And now that the truth was out. Forgiveness was within his grasp, but just out of reach.

For what else could it be when the one who desires it does not believe it, only desiring punishment for a tragedy he himself was a part of?

The boy would get his wish.

But as the age-old adage went…

Be careful what you wish for.

===

How many times had he replayed the score now? Sunny didn’t know. His fingers had started to bleed on the keys somewhere along the third go-around, mana-rich blood trickling down through the cracks between the keys, greasing the keys to glide instead of click.

One more note, and his vision began to blur, not not because of tears. It took all that he had to keep his head up and from falling out of the bench.

He took a shaky breath, forcing his head to turn so he could look at the flickering lights of the ancient tallow candles. Had he failed? They were almost completely gone...

Figures. What did he expect? Miracles don’t-

Pain. Pain unlike anything else ripped through his legs. His nerves were burning and his magic circuits felt like they were shrivelling in the worst way possible. Had the ritual backfired? _Nononowhydidithavetohurtsobad?_

His legs! The agony! Oh, how he wanted to cut them off just to be done with this unending pain!. His breath hitched as he tried to take a deep breath - tried to ENDURE the pain as his bloodied fingers tugged at his socks, trying to see what was causing the pain.

Red Marks, slowly forming on his right foot like someone was writing on his skin. A sigil, shaped like wings. Were… were these command spells?

His curiosity was quickly forgotten as the pain amped up once more. Unbeknownst to him, a matching pair of seals bled onto his other ankle like a tattoo. Altogether, they seemed to wrap around his ankles akin to chains.

Then, as suddenly as the pain started, the pain stopped. Still shaking from the ordeal, he couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of relief before the piano and the house began to shake. Oh no... What had he done?

The mana churning within the room was palpable and the place began to heat up as the magecraft ran its course. But Sunny didn’t move. He _couldn’t_ move, his legs ignoring his raging urge to flee. Something was coming - he could _feel_ it.

He barely had time to respond before his senses exploded and he was pushed back, knocking over the piano bench and shattering it from the force of the impact as Sunny landed on his back.

Pain seared anew when he hit the ground, but it paled to what he felt moments earlier.

Still, this was what he deserved, wasn’t it? No matter what he did, it all blew up in his face.

He heard the crash of the piano collapsing in on itself, strings wound too tight with mana coursing through them, the mechanisms unravelling as it crumbled under the weight of what it was doing.

Then it stopped. He raised his head once the ringing in his ears cleared out. He opened his eyes, his vision still blurry from all that he went through. A figure stood in the wreckage of the piano, but who-

“Brother…?”


End file.
